


The Morning After

by YellowPencils



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowPencils/pseuds/YellowPencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fletch and Vera wake up after their first night together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

Vera inhaled deeply, the unfamiliar scent confusing her until she felt the weight of Fletch against her back, arms wrapped tightly around her.

She thought it had been a dream.

But here she was, awake, and she was still here. She shifted carefully as she turned to face Fletch, not wanting to disturb him. However, when she looked up at his face, his eyes were open and he was watching her intently, smiling.

"Morning," he said quietly, moving a hand to gently brush a strand of hair out of her face.

"Morning," she felt her face redden, his touch sending a shiver through her naked body.

Fletch continued to look into her eyes, curling the strand of hair around his finger, enjoying her shy smile. "How are you?"

"Good. How are you?"

"Good. Are you feeling okay...you know...physically?" the last word was whispered, Fletch didn't want to embarrass Vera, but he wanted to check that she was all right, and that she didn't regret the night before.

"Oh, God!" Vera laughed, but her blush deepened and she looked away for a couple of seconds before answering, "Yes. Definitely okay. More than okay."

"Sure?"

"Yes. Honestly. I feel great. Physically and otherwise," she ran her fingers up and down his arm, still not quite believing this was real. She grinned cheekily, "What about you? How are you...physically?"

"More than okay. Absolutely," he grinned, leaning forwards to kiss her gently.

Vera continued to stroke Fletch's arm, and for a while they continued to lie in silence, taking in nothing but each other's faces. Vera began to look contemplative, before speaking again, quietly

"Thank you."

"What for?"

"For being my, um, first."

Fletch looked a bit confused, "You don't need to thank me, Vera. I didn't do it as some sort of favour. It was my pleasure. Literally." Now he winked.

There was a pause, then he moved to whisper in her ear, smiling now, "But thank you for letting me be your first. Thank you for trusting me enough."

"It was my pleasure. Literally." She giggled. "But, ah, um..." Vera was blushing again, and she looked away.

"What is it?" Fletch asked, gently pushing Vera's chin up until she met his eyes again.

"Erm, I'm sorry, but I...I have to ask...check...did I...I mean, was it...was I...you know..."

"Vera," Fletch ran the back of his fingers down the side of her face, looking at her lovingly. "Yes. Oh, God, yes. Last night...that was amazing. Honestly. You. Were. Incredible."

Vera has an urge to look away again, but her eyes refuse to move from his. Her voice is a whisper again as she responds, "So were you. I mean, I know I don't...have anything to...um...compare it to, but it definitely felt incredible."

"Good," Fletch leaned close to her ear again, "You certainly sounded like you were enjoying it."

Predictably, Vera blushed again, and Fletch smiled, enjoying her shyness, but also enjoying seeing her begin to break through some of it, around him at least. They had always got on and been friends, of sorts, but he couldn't believe they had managed to work together for so long without this happening before. Without knowing about the difficult situation with her mother, he had always assumed she had her own social group outside of work and just wasn't interested in anything more than a professional relationship with anyone at the prison. He deeply regretted that now. If only he had thought to ask her out before, but he had always thought that even with her shyness, she would have shown her interest in him in some way. Which she did, of course, eventually. That day she strode into the staff room, head held high, hair down, make-up on, he couldn't keep his eyes off her. When she suggested they meet up outside work and he found out Adam, that prick he had been so jealous of, wasn't real, he realised that she had gone to all that effort for him and felt like the luckiest man in the world. He still did.

"You weren't so quiet yourself, you know," Vera's voice was teasing, as was the hand she reached underneath the covers to run over his bare skin.

Fletch said nothing, smiling and watching Vera's face as her hand ran over his chest to his stomach, then over his side and down over his hip. As her hand continued, she looked up at him, biting her lip as she realised he was rock hard. He wasn't sure what her look meant, so tried to reassure her.

"Sorry...uhm...I can't help it when you touch me like that. It's just the effect you have on me."

Vera laughed, "I wasn't complaining, Matt. I like it." Her hand continued to roam and his breathing became shallow.

"Vera..." he moaned quietly, as she smiled up at him, clearly enjoying teasing him. After a moment, Vera removed her hand, much to his disappointment. That disappointment didn't last long, though.

"You know," Vera said softly, taking his hand and guiding it under the covers, "You have an effect on me, too."

Fletch grinned as his hand was placed between Vera's legs, feeling how wet she was. He ran his index finger over her slowly, enjoying the small gasp she let out at his touch. He moved his head so he could kiss her properly, her tongue immediately pushing past his lips, desperate for his.

Fletch ran his hand up her body and over one of her breasts, the feel of her hardened nipple next to his skin making him kiss her more deeply, hearing her moan at his touch. She pulled away then, looking at him intently. A slightly nervous look flashed in her eye and caused him to open his mouth, about to ask if she wanted to stop, but she shook her head gently, indicating she was perfectly fine with what was happening, and kissed down his throat, causing him to moan enthusiastically.

Fletch was now lying on his back and Vera ran her hands over his chest, moving to kiss him again, her tongue even more insistent this time. One of Fletch's hands entwined in her hair as the other headed down her back before running over her firm behind. Vera pulled back from his lips yet again, smiling.

"Is everything okay?" he whispered.

"Well, there is one thing," she moved to kiss his neck before whispering in his ear, "I want to go on top this time."


End file.
